maxpaynefandomcom-20200223-history
Charon
Charon was a cargo ship owned by the Russian mobster and arms dealer, Boris Dime during the Valkyr Case. The ship was used to store weapons and was heavily protected by Dime's mobsters. Characteristics The ship was a very old, rusted cargo freighter owned by the Russian Mob. In 2001 it was located on the Brooklyn riverfront docks and was used primarily for the storage of a large cache of various types of weaponry. The ship's previous destinations and the length of time it had sat at the Brooklyn docks was never confirmed, and it is possible that the carrier was used to smuggle weapons from different ports, but the age of the ship by the early 21st century and the amount of rust buildup at that time indicated that it was likely the cargo ship rarely left port. The vessel and the dockyard were constantly patrolled by Russian mobsters, in addition to Punchinello mobsters after Boris Dime betrayed Vladimir Lem, which made any unauthorized access to the weaponry nearly impossible. The ship itself was a mini bulk carrier, and wasn't very large; for instance, the main cargo hold in the hull of the ship could have been reached after going down three small sets of stairs. The ship had a crane on the deck that might have been used to move crates and shipping containers to and from the ship, and the rest of the deck space was occupied by several containers and crates. The bridge was located near the stern of the ship, and it had a stairwell passage that led into the hull of the ship, where the cache of weapons was stored in the main cargo hold as well as the small hold in the bow. Events It is unclear how long the Russian Mob had owned the Charon, but sometime before Max Payne goes aboard the freighter, the ship's captain, Boris Dime, betrayed the Russian Mafia and instead aligned himself and his men with the Punchinello Crime Family. 2001 In 2001, under the orders of Vladimir Lem, Max Payne assaulted the cargo ship in order to kill Boris Dime and reclaim the cache of weapons in the ship's hold for Vlad. Once Max got across the ship and into the bridge, taking out any mobsters in the way, he heard Don Punchinello call for Dime over the ship's radio. Payne answered the radio, taunted Punchinello, and disconnected the radio on the Mafia Don. When Max got down into the ship's hold, he engaged in a massive gunfight with Dime's guards, and he was able to defeat them. Boris Dime then appeared, wielding a pump-action shotgun, but he was also killed by the fugitive DEA agent. After Dime's death, Max collected as much of the freighter's arsenal as he can carry, and Vladimir recovered the ship and its cargo. Weapons Located *Desert Eagle *Beretta *Pump-Action Shotgun *Sawed-Off Shotgun *Colt Commando *Ingram *Grenade *Sniper rifle Behind the Scenes The name "Charon" refers to Greek mythology. Charon is the ferryman of Hades who carries souls of the newly deceased across the rivers Styx and Acheron that divides the world of the living from the world of the dead. Appearances *''Max Payne'' **Part II: A Cold Day in Hell ***With Rats and Oily Water Gallery Boris_Max.png|Max Payne taking down Boris Dime Charon_view.png|The docked Charon es:Charon Category:Vehicles Category:Locations Category:New York City locations Category:Max Payne 1 locations Category:Max Payne 1